I'm Your Fiance
by bballgirl51995
Summary: What if Brooke had been pregnant in Season 4? This is the story of how the love triangle could have been if Peyton and Lucas had gotten engaged 6 years after the baby's birth
1. Chapter 1

I'm Your Fiancé

_Note: Brooke was pregnant in season 4. Same storyline happened through season 5 except for baby Angie, Brooke and Peyton never got close again and obviously Lucas and Brooke stayed close. Lucas and Peyton are engaged but Peyton has been staying in Miami to record a new band. Beth is Brooke and Luke's daughter._

"Lucas! Beth!" Brooke yelled as she walked into Lucas's childhood home. Her meeting this morning had went great. When she called Lucas at lunch to tell him, he had insisted they celebrate. They had agreed that she would come to his house and they would have her favorite, breakfast for dinner. "Where are you two?" she yelled out again.

"Hi Brooke," Peyton said curtly, as she was the first to enter Brooke's line of sight. Brooke's face fell, but she quickly covered up her foul mood before her daughter caught on. Brooke's face lit up as her daughter walked into the room. Beth let go of her father's hand and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mommy," Beth yelled as she jumped into her mother's arms. "Hello my little pumpkin," Brooke replied, "how was school today? Did you have fun with daddy? And Peyton's here what a surprise, huh?"

"Yea, mommy school was so fun, but," Beth turned to whisper in her mother's ear, "Peyton came and so I didn't get my daddy time." Brooke laughed silently. From an early age Beth had insisted she get daddy time, mommy time, and family time. She could tell by the scowl on her daughters face that the girl was not well pleased with how much daddy time Peyton had been talking up lately.

"I'm glad you had fun today. Why don't you go pick up your toys from the play room, pumpkin." Brooke replied with a smile. She set Beth down and sent her on her way.

"Would it be alright with you if Beth spent the night here? We rarely get family time just the three of us and we," Peyton said flashing her ring, "would really appreciate the time." That hit Brooke. She was wearing Karen's ring. The ring that she had always assumed she would one day wear. First, as Lucas' wife and then, when they had broken up, as the mother of his first child.

"Not tonight," Brooke said with a bit of defiance on her words, "Beth has school in the morning and we have a routine." As she said this she threw Lucas a look. Begging him to side with her, to understand the needs of their child.

"Lucas and I can take her to school in the morning, or better yet, she can just skip school tomorrow so the three of us can have a family day together," Peyton said.

"No, Peyton," this time it was Lucas to speak, "Brooke's right, Beth has a routine at home and she needs to go to school. Why don't you go get her ready for dinner?" Peyton's pouting now and Lucas knows he's going to pay for taking Brooke's side later, but he can't help it. When she shoots him that look, the I'm her mother look, the we're her family look he loses it. "Let's just eat," he pleads.

"Sorry, Lucas," Brooke is quick to find herself away out of this, "I forgot that I have sketches to work on that need to be done, can Beth and I take a rain check."

"Well why don't you two eat here? You're going to have to eat anyways." Lucas asks, he really hates that she's doing this. She and Beth will always be the most important girls in his life and he doesn't want her retreating.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I already ordered some Mexican for the two of us," she's lying through her teeth, she knows it, he knows it, she knows he knows it. But she also knows he'll never call her on it.

"Fine," he replies, "Tomorrow then, I have to take Peyton to the airport at 5:30, so maybe the three of us could eat around 6:30."

"That sounds good Lucas," she smiles, "thanks for understanding. I'm going to go grab Beth so we can start walking home."

"Oh, you walked?" Lucas asks nervously.

"Of course I walked," Brooke laughed, "It's a lovely day out and my house isn't that far."

"But, its dark out," he replies, "I don't want you walking home in the dark!"

"Lucas, this is Tree Hill, I've walked in the dark in New York before and nothing happened." Brooke sighs out. They have this conversation every time she walks. He doesn't trust her to be safe and she doesn't like feeling dependant on him. In the end she knows she'll give in and they'll both pretend he's only concerned with their daughter. Neither one ever mentioning that he doesn't ever state who he is worried for.

"Please Brooke; Beth has had a long day. I know this isn't New York and I know you can take care of yourself and Beth, but just let me do this, please, for my own sanity? Plus don't you need me to snake the drain for you?" Lucas throws in an extra reason to spend more time with her. He knows he should want to be home with his fiancé, but something doesn't feel right about her being in this house. The house him and Brooke bought after Beth was born while they were trying to be a family.

"Okay Lucas, just tonight you can drive us home for Beth's sake. But, don't worry about the drain… not tonight while you have time to spend with," she pauses slightly in a way that only Lucas will catch onto, "her." This is what their lives have turned into. Pretending they don't love each other and they are only involved for their daughter. "Beth, pumpkin it's time to go. Daddy's going to drive us home and then we're going to have some Mexican food and read a book before bed time."

"But mommy, Peyton said we could stay for dinner and I spend tonight here with Daddy," Beth pouts to her mother. Brooke's face drops because she knows saying no to her daughter is going to be almost impossible tonight. Her daughter has felt she is losing her "daddy time" because Peyton keeps coming to visit.

She is about to respond when Lucas jumps in, "How about daddy picks you up from school?" When he sees Brooke cringe slightly at this idea he quickly adds, "I can drop Peyton off at the airport early and you and I can spend the afternoon at the Rivercourt."

"Yay! Thank you daddy," she says with a huge smile.

Brooke smiles softly at him, "We should probably get going so we can get home and eat."

"Yea, of course, Peyt I'll be home in like 45 minutes." He knows she won't like this. Especially since it should only really take him 10 minutes to drive them home, but he wants to talk to Brooke, to reassure her that they are on the same side and no matter what her and Beth will come first.

"Lucas, do you have to go? Tonight is the only night I can be in town this week. We can walk down to _your mother's house_," her voice dripping with distain at the fact he gave his childhood home to his child and the love of his life. No wait, he means the mother of his child, "tomorrow and drive your car home."

"No Peyt, I can't, I promised Brooke I would get this drain snaked tonight because I didn't know you were coming. It needs to be done," he sighs slightly waiting for her to scream so he picks up Beth and his keys and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Your Fiancé

_Author's Note: I noticed a discrepancy in the last chapter that I wanted to straighten up quick. Lucas lives in the home him and Brooke bought a month after they graduated college when they were trying to live as a family. When Karen went traveling she gave her house and the café to Lucas and Brooke. Lucas turned the café into Brooke's first boutique (called Team Brooke)and when Lucas and Peyton got back together and Peyton insisted Lucas not live with his ex, Brooke wouldn't stay in the house he bought, but since Karen had partially left the house to her she and Beth moved there._

_haleydavisbaker- I do plan on having a brucas end game, however I really like you idea of bringing Julian in for Brooke… I think he is a great guy and really helps Brooke a lot… so whether I make him a possible love interest or just a really good friend he will definitely be in this story. Thanks for the great suggestion I hadn't thought of that! _

_On another note, I have a direction I want to take this story and while I appreciate constructive criticism, I do not appreciate people outright bashing on my stories, so if you don't like this story that's fine, but as a young writer who is sometimes a tad insecure about my writing, I would appreciate if you could keep the criticisms constructive or just don't read the story. Thanks for all the nice reviews :)_

He shouldn't have walked out on her and he knows that. When he comes home there will be hell to pay. They are going to have the same fight they always have when he has to take care of Beth and Brooke, the same fight they have when he has to say no to her for the mother of his child, the same fight they have every single time she comes to visit him. They never talk anymore, not about music or art or anything, they only fight. Fighting which will lead to him going to Nathan and Haley's. Which means he's going to get lectured because he's long since learned that his best friend and brother are on Team Brooke. Somewhere over the years Haley and Brooke have become best friends and Haley's allegiance switched to Brooke. And Nathan, he's always known that if push came to shove Nathan would protect Brooke in a heartbeat. He wishes this could all be easier.

"Lucas?" Brooke's voice breaks him out of the trance he's been operating under, "you really don't have to drive us home. We can walk. I don't want to cause another fight between you and Peyton." She says the last part so softly he almost doesn't hear it. Almost. As he ducts into the car he lets her words sink in.

"BROOKE!" he screams causing her to jump slightly, "when will you understand that you and Beth come first! When will everyone start understanding that you are my girls and you are my first priority! Peyton or anyone else will not change the fact that your happiness comes first." They sit in silence as they drive the 5 minutes over to Brooke's home. Both thinking what they will never say out loud. Her happiness is what matters to him. He didn't say Beth's happiness… a mistake he's been making a little too often lately. Eventually Lucas's breaks the ice with an apology, "Brooke I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm just so tired of fighting. Her and I fight constantly over everything. And you and Beth will always come first. You girls are always welcome in that house. I'm sorry she showed up tonight. After I called to set up our dinner plans she showed up. If I had known she was coming I would've warned you." Lucas sighs knowing his apologies may work on the forgiving Brooke Davis, but a simple apology wasn't going to work when he arrived back to his house.

As they walked inside, him carrying an already asleep Beth and her carrying her heals she responds "its ok Luke, I know you are under a lot of pressure lately, especially with trying to juggle Peyton's work schedule and Beth. I just," she begins to tear up slightly in the next part of this conversation they've had multiple times over the last 2 months, "can't have Peyton replacing me. I am Beth's mother and you three are not a family. We are a family, you me and Beth, and we might be dysfunctional and unusual but we are her family"

"Yes, Brooke, we are her family, along with Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Natalie. And no matter what Peyton will never replace you. Not as if Beth would let her anyhow. She knows exactly who her mother is and would never let Peyton try to take your place." Lucas loves Brooke and he hates to see her doubting her role in his or Beth's life.

"Will you stay?" Brooke asks the question so softly he almost doesn't hear her. She hates being this week in front of him, but she can't bear to spend tonight alone and Haley has long since put little baby Natalie to bed for tonight. "Only for a little while, so I don't have to be alone?"

"Of course Brooke, you know I'd even stay if you hadn't asked," Lucas responds with a smile. She opens a bottle of wine and pours two glasses as Lucas tucks Beth into bed. They meet in the kitchen and Brooke hands Lucas his glass. They've been sitting there in the kitchen talking about all sorts of things. They've talked about Lucas's new book, Brooke's new line, and their daughter's upcoming school concert. The only thing they haven't spoken about was Lucas's wedding. That was the only subject that they always stayed away from. "So I have something for you" he says reaching into his coat pocket, "Beth and I saw this at the mall today after you called and I thought it was just perfect. She opens the long flat box to find a beautiful silver bracelet. It had a nice linked chain with a "BL" hanging down from one side and a picture of the three of them on the other. She quickly puts the bracelet on her wrist.

"Lucas it's beautiful! Thank you so," she's cut off by the doorbell ringing. As she cheeks her watch she sees that it is nearly 10:15 and she wonders who is stopping by her house so late. As she answers the door she reminds Lucas he should be getting home to Peyton soon. This reminder is completely unnecessary because when she opens the door she finds Peyton pushing her way into the house.

"LUCAS!" she screams, "Where have you been! I have been waiting at home for you for almost 2 hours!"

"Peyton," Lucas and Brooke say at the same time, but Lucas stops and allows Brooke to handle this situations. "My daughter is asleep upstairs. You have no right to come barging into my home and disrupt the peaceful environment Lucas and I, as her parents, have worked to create. They way you and Lucas communicate on your own time is none of my business, however for you to come into my home uninvited while my daughter is sleeping and scream at her father will not happen. And for another thing, don't you ever talk to my daughter about something I have told you no about again."

"Shut up Brooke. Drop the indignant act. We all know how terrible a mother you are so stop trying to mother me. Lucas picked me because he knew I would make a good mother. And you are going to have to except the fact that we are going to be together forever. I'm going to be a part of Beth's life and the three of us are going to be our own little family. I'm the one who is becoming a Scott. Get used to it." Peyton snarled back. She's so sick of Brooke always being around. The girl has everyone on her side. Her soon to be sister-in-law spent all of family gatherings with Brooke. Her soon to be brother-in-law looked at Brooke as his little sister. Hell even her fiancé took Brooke's side most of the time. It ended now. Brooke was not going to be a constant pain in her life anymore. She was marrying Lucas and becoming a Scott and Brooke would have to deal with the fact that she would never be a Scott.

It was now Lucas's turn to say something after Peyton's sudden outburst, "Peyton, you need to stop attacking Brooke. She is the mother of my child and I will always love her for that. She is right. You have no right to come into her home where my child is asleep and cause a ruckus. Why don't we just go home and finish this conversation there." Lucas tries to end this without anymore screaming.

"Of course, Luke, let's go," Peyton says latching onto Lucas's arm, but he pulls away.

"I'm going to run upstairs and give Beth a quick kiss before we leave okay?" he says as he takes a step towards his mothers old room leaving Peyton and Brooke standing there staring at each other.

Suddenly Peyton's eyes go livid, "What are you wearing?" She says roughly grabbing Brooke's arm with her brand new bracelet on.

"Oh it's nothing, just a cute bracelet Haley took Beth to buy for me," Brooke pulls her arm back.

"Yea," Peyton snorts, "then why does it say BL on it?"

"Beth Lynn. Actually it's Elizabeth, but she never goes by Elizabeth except for with Karen." Brooke replies although noting in her head that Lucas had never stated why there was a "BL"

"Take it off and give it to me Brooke, now!" Peyton demands.

"Peyton, this was a gift from my daughter. I will not give it to you simply because you aren't happy with my daughter's initials." Brooke rolls her eyes at Peyton's immature behavior. Lucas walks out of the bedroom to find Peyton glaring at Brooke. He hugs Brooke good night and takes Peyton's hand.

As they are walking out the door Lucas hears Beth yell, "DADDY!"

_Author's Note: Ok so the end feels a little incomplete… but I wanted to get this next chapter up before I start studying for finals._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Your Fiancé

_Author's Note: Ok so I don't know how to respond to comments through fanfiction so unless someone wants to try to explain that to me I will probably stick to responding in author's notes._

_Alysef- yes Lucas does appear to be a pussy because he won't own up to the fact that he doesn't work with Peyton. But he feels more comfortable with Peyton then he would feel starting over or putting himself out there for Brooke again because she has hurt him multiple times._

_GottaluvNaley- And I'm really enjoying showing the selfish bitch Peyton acts like. They will be splitting up and fighting a lot before they do so I hope you enjoy :)_

_Tess mtiv- Thanks. I haven't been very clear on this and it's an important back story that will be completely explained as the story goes… however what I can tell you now is that Brook and Lucas went to college at Duke with Nathan and Haley and the four of them lived together Lucas broke up with Peyton a few months after Beth was born they remained close and Peyton was always trying to get Lucas back but he was trying to show Brooke he wanted to be with her after college they moved back to Tree Hill and bought a house but lived in separate rooms and were only friends… I don't wanna get into too much detail becuz that will come later… but basically they got into a fight and Lucas stormed out and got plastered and slept with Peyton, Brooke walked into his room to apologize for yelling and found Peyton in his bed… after about 6 months of Leyton dating Peyton demanded Brooke move out… I hope that clears up some of the confusion and the rest will be explained later. I hope you like the Haley and Brooke interaction in this chapter._

Lucas walks out of the bedroom to find Peyton glaring at Brooke. He hugs Brooke good night and takes Peyton's hand.

As they are walking out the door Lucas hears Beth yell, "DADDY!" Brooke turns and races towards her daughter's bedroom with Lucas following closely behind leaving Peyton dumbfounded in the doorway.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Brooke asks as she reaches the bedroom.

"I want my daddy!" Beth responds indignantly, "and don't tell me he isn't here cause he just came in here!"

"I'm right here my little pretty girl. What's the matter?" Lucas kneels down next to her bed.

"I need to speak to you… alone daddy." Beth looks at her mother.

"Okay," Brooke smiles softly, "I get it. It's a father daughter conversation." She backs out of the room slowly. She goes to find Peyton still in the doorway. "They might be awhile and it's late. Why don't you go home and I'll send Lucas as soon as he's done."

"No Brooke, don't mother me for god sakes! I will not be leaving here without my fiancé! He's mine don't you understand that?" Peyton has begun screaming again. Before Brooke can even respond her daughter has bolted by her and is standing right in front of Peyton.

"You don't yell at my mommy, you mean lady! You take my daddy time away and you ruin my family night and now you yelling at my mommy? You a mean lady and I don't like you!" By the time Beth has finished her tirade one hand is on her hip and the other is pointing at Peyton. Brooke knows she should scold her daughter for talking to an adult that way, but she figures she can let Lucas handle it this time. Instead he just picks up his daughter.

As he's carrying her back to her room he turns over his shoulder and says, "Peyt, Beth needs me here tonight. I'll be home in the morning and we can hang out until I have to pick Beth up at 2."

"But, Lucas" she begins to call before being cut off by a stern Brooke.

"I think you've caused enough drama in my household for tonight. Goodbye Peyton." Brooke says curtly as she closes the door.

As she collapses against the door the phone begins to ring. She hurriedly answers it. "Hello tutor mom," she says with a smile covering her tired face.

"Hello tiger. How was your day? Did you enjoy dinner with Lucas and Beth?" Haley asks.

"My day was great up until I got to Lucas's house tonight." Brooke sighs out.

"Oh Brookie what happened? Did Peyton call or was Lucas just in a bad mood from one of their fights?" Haley asks concernedly.

"Worse. She was at the house when I got there. Apparently she surprised Lucas with a visit. She even asked me if Beth could spend the night and skip school tomorrow!"

"Oh wow. What did Lucas say? I'm sure he was on your side. He's never been able to say no to you."

Lucas looks on to the conversation as Brooke sits in her chair with the glass of wine and sighs. He wishes he could fix this all, but he knows she would never let him. He ruined that chance too many times. They are great friends and work well together as parents. But listening to her talk to Haley about how the whole Peyton situation hurt her almost killed him. He hated that she wouldn't let him protect her, but he didn't want to be alone and Peyton would never leave him. As he's listening to her he hears something that grabs his attention, "Oh yea, his name is Julian. He was a really sweet guy and he gave me his number, but I don't know Haley. Why don't we talk about it over lunch tomorrow? Lucas is still here and you should probs go take care of hot shot. Text me in the morning about lunch. Ok Haley, love you too." Brooke hangs up her phone and slumps back in her chair.

All the sudden she feels hands on her shoulders and she jumps. "Relax Brooke, it's just me," Lucas chuckles softly.

"You scared the shit out of me Lucas!" Brooke says turning around with a slight smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Brooke is there anything I can do to make it up to you." Brooke rolls her eyes slightly at his sarcasm. "So," Lucas draws out, "should we talk about this?"

"What's this?" Brooke laughs, "Oh, you mean our daughter's little outburst?"

"Yes, our daughter's outburst… along with Peyton's outburst and my outburst in the car from earlier." Lucas sighs.

"We don't have to talk about Peyton… I know she's going to be your wife and I'm just the mother of your child, but when it comes to our daughter I am her mother and I won't have Peyton telling me what is going on with my daughter! You and I make the final decisions and she does not get a say!"

"Of course, Brooke I totally agree. I want you to know that I am trying to find the balance in all of this. She's going to be my wife and I don't know how I can make sure I am being a good husband and a good father to Beth. Peyton wants me to move to Miami with her. She has three or four more bands she'd like to record and she wants to have me there with her."

"Oh," Brooke chooses her next words carefully, "that would be a hard adjustment for Beth. Not seeing you for months at a time. Unless you were planning on coming to visit."

"She suggested I bring Beth with me." Before Lucas can even finish explaining Brooke has cut him off.

"NO! My daughter is not going to live in Florida with some hoe-bag. She is my daughter! She's already stolen enough from me, I will not let my daughter be influenced by that backstabbing, two-faced bitch that I once thought was my friend."

"Brooke, if you had let me finish I was going to tell you exactly that. I told Peyton that I couldn't leave my daughter and I was not moving my daughter to some new place without her mother. Will you please trust me? I'm not going to take your daughter away."

"Okay Lucas, you could've led with that."

"I'm sorry. Anyways about her outburst back there."

"Oh Lucas I'm sorry for that. I've never seen her act like that before."

"I know Brooke, I just don't know what we should handle it. Peyton is going to be a part of her life and she needs to get used to that. But, at the same time she was only standing up for her mother when you were being attacked."

"I think we tell her thank you for trying to defend me, but she can't yell at any adult like that."

"Ok, if you think that's the best thing to do, Brooke."

"I need to get some sleep, good night Lucas." Brooke drops a kiss on his forehead as she walks by.

_Note: Okay, I kinda feel like Lucas comes across as kind of an ass towards the end… but I don't know how to change that so here it is._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Your Fiancé

_Author's Note: OMG! I am soooo sorry this has taken forever to update. I had a chapter completely finished when my computer died. I got my hard drive recovered and finally got my new computer figured out. Please review if you are still reading!_

_GottaluvNaely- someone is definitely going to smack Peyton I just haven't decided who yet._

_Dianehermans- Julian will prolly only end up being a friend, but Lucas won't realize that becuz he is too stubborn ask. I am so sorry it was way longer then I thought. My grandma just surprised me with a trip to either London or Paris and I have to pick which. The decision took up all of my free time!_

_Brucas always and forever- Beth is modeled after my 6 year old sister. If your daughters anything like her I'm sure you have a great girl._

_Tess-IV- Lucas always came across to me as the type of guy who would put his children first, so in this story that is what he will continue to do._

_Tanya2byour21- Hopefully you like this chapter with Lucas standing up to Peyton._

When Lucas wakes up in the morning, he turns off Brooke's alarm and makes breakfast. He takes Beth to school and then goes back to the house to clean up. When Brooke wakes up they talk as she gets ready. And now he's sitting here outside of his house dreading going inside. Peyton is still in there and they are going to have a huge fight as soon as he got up the balls to go inside and face her. His entire morning had been spent with his family avoiding coming here. Avoiding the inevitable fight that is to come. But now he is here, and it's time to go inside and deal with his angry blonde fiancé whether he wants to or not. He gets out of the car and opens the front door. He walks into the kitchen and she is sitting there holding her cup of coffee. "Morning Peyton."

"Oh now you want to talk to me? Now you want to acknowledge my existence? Now you want to actually spend time with your soon to be wife?"

"Peyton don't do this," he sighs sitting down across from her, "I'm here now. My daughter needed me last night. You know I could never leave my daughter when she is that upset."

"What about when we have children? Are you going to just abandon our family for your other family? This is why she needs to live with us Lucas. She needs to know she cannot speak to me that way. You did this to us Lucas. You got another girl pregnant, Lucas. You need to be here. We are going to have a family soon and whether or not you choose to allow Beth to be a part is your choice. But her whore of a mother is..." Peyton continues to complain.

Lucas cuts her off quickly, "Peyton stop right there. You do not get to talk about Brooke that way. She is the mother of my first child and a great friend to me and my family. She is always going to be a part of our life. She is the godmother of Jamie. Both of those children love her not to mention how much Beth adores her. Peyton you have to stop fighting with Brooke because it makes you look like the bad guy to everyone in the family."

"Fine if I am the cause of all of this family drama then maybe we shouldn't be together," Peyton beings to pull her ring off slowly knowing that this will cause Lucas to quickly back pedal.

"Peyton," Lucas sighs, "Please, don't run away from this conversation. I'm not saying that you should leave. I am just saying that you cannot badmouth Brooke."

"Oh but your daughter can badmouth me. She can come out and scold me, make me out to be the bad guy when her mother is wearing a bracelet with your fucking initials. When will she get over the fact that you are mine? Lucas how could you let her speak to me that way? And why couldn't you just take my side on Beth staying here. I'm going to be her second mother and she needs to start spending time with me and respecting me." Peyton begins ranting angry. Voice rising slightly as she continues.

Lucas begins calmly trying to fix this, "Beth only has one mother. You are going to be my wife but that doesn't suddenly make you Beth's mother. I told Beth not to speak to you that way after you left Peyton, but she was only trying to protect her mother and I won't fault her for that. As for Brooke, I have no control over the way she speaks to you, but from everything I've seen she is polite to you until you over step your rights with Beth. If Brooke says no to her staying here you don't have the right to ask Beth to stay. That isn't your place. Brooke is her mother and she is looking out for what is best for our daughter. That bracelet was a present from me and Beth for her. It is Beth's initials Peyton. I don't know why that is such a big deal to you." He knows the look on her face right now and he knows she is about to explode.

"Why it is such a big deal for me? It's a big deal to me because BL can easily be mistaken for Brooke and Lucas! She told me Haley gave it to her. I already have to have her in my life because of a mistake you made in high school!"

Peyton rants about to continue until Lucas stops her, "Peyton I have told you countless times, don't you ever call my daughter a mistake. I love her more than life itself and I would give everything to make sure she is happy. Stop blaming my beautiful daughter for your insecurities. I am with you! Be happy with that!" She stays quiet, so Lucas continues tiredly, "I am here with you, Peyton. If I didn't want to be here I would leave."

"I am going to leave," Peyton says angrily. "Call me once you realize what a whore Brooke is! And when you realize that child isn't the most important thing in the world."

"GET OUT!" Lucas can't take her shit anymore. "She is the most important thing in my world and until you can get that through your head I don't want you around her!"

She grabs her suitcase and starts rolling it out the door, stopping part way there. Digging through her suitcase she picks out a picture frame. Turning slowly she looks deliberately before letting the picture slip out of her hand. The glass frame shattering all over the floor. "You really shouldn't give Beth ideas that her parents love each other. After all you and I both know Brooke won't take you back." Slamming the door as she walks out the door.

Lucas sighs loudly to himself as he walks over to pick up the glass. Glancing down at the picture he notices the one that is in Beth's room. It's the picture of him and Brooke from after one of his basketball games. She is giggling as he wrapped around her smiling down at the girl in his arms. These were the good times in high school. As he picks up the shattered frame he thinks back to the night she told him she was pregnant.

_She takes a breath as she walks up to his door. Knocking on the door that has remained red even after they broke up. Knocking softly as she says a silent prayer that Lucas is home, alone._

_Hearing the knock on the door surprise Lucas out of his daydream about Brooke. He hurriedly opens the door and is surprised to find Brooke waiting for him. "Um, hi Luke, I'm sorry I bothered you. Umm but we need to talk."_

"_Of course Brooke! Just let me find my shirt", pulling on his gray wife-beater and inviting Brooke into his room. "So what's up Pretty Girl?"_

_She suddenly forgets what she came here to say. Focusing solely on his slip up. "Brooke? I'm so happy to see you! Please! Talk to me!" reaching out for her arm desperately. _

"_Lucas, please? I need to say this. Just let me get everything out before you say anything. Can you do that for me?" She is pleading now. She knows if she lets him be the strong one there is no turning back._

"_Yes Brooke. Whatever you need!" Guiding her down onto his bed and sitting next to her. _

"_I'm haha well yea I'm pregnant." She hadn't planned to just blurt it out, but how else do you tell your ex boyfriend that your pregnant. "Of course you are more then welcome to be a part of the baby's life. I mean I don't expect it! You have Peyton now but if you want to of course. Umm I not going to LA for the internship. I will be too pregnant by then. I'm going to go with Nathan and Haley to Duke so ummm I know you got in there so it's up to you."_

"_Brooke, Brooke! Calm down please! It is ok! Of course I will be there so baby! Just breathe. I can break up with Peyton and we can be together."_

"_No, no I won't take you away from the love of your life. But, we will work something out for the baby." Tears are streaming down her face at this point and she can't stop them. All Lucas can do is wrap his arms around her._

"_Don't cry. Everything will be ok. Stay here! We can talk to mom and figure something out. I don't want you to be alone now. You aren't ever alone." Lucas just wants to make her feel ok._

"_I'm sorry. I know this must mess up all of your plans for the future." Brooke cries. She jumps when she hears a knock at the door. "I should, umm I should go," she cringes as she hears Peyton walking in._

"_No Brooke, stay! Please?" Lucas doesn't want to see her go feeling this way._

"_No I need to go. I promised Haley I would be back in an hour." Brooke breaks out of his embrace. Watching her walk away is scary. Especially now that she is carrying his baby. But he can't push her without the risk of her running. So for now he sits back._

Coming out of his memory, Lucas sighs loudly. She was so much simpler then Peyton.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Your Fiancé

_Author's Note- I figured since I waited SOOOO LONG to post this that I should definitely give you some Brucas. So please please! IF you are still reading this! REVIEW! The positive comments make me write faster._

When she finally got to her office this morning, after eating an amazing breakfast with Lucas, she needed to get to work on her drawings before she went to lunch with Haley. When she looked up at the clock it read 12:23. She had only gotten two sketches done and it was already time to go meet Haley for lunch. Luckily, these designs weren't needed for another month. As she grabbed her purse and hurried down to meet Haley.

"Haley!" Brooke hurries over to grab Haley into a big hug. "It feels like forever since I've seen you! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good Brookie! Natalie is finally sleeping through the night and Jamie is being a really great big brother. And it help that Nathan is home more now that the basketball season is over. But how are you girly? I heard from a certain little girl that you have something to celebrate. Care to share?" Haley smiled excitedly.

"The Macy's meeting went so well! They want to pick up my designs in all of their stores. Starting with the fall line! It's amazing Haley! More then I could've ever dreamed of. I can never thank you and Lucas enough for helping me pursue my dreams." Brooke smiles at the memory. She lets herself remember back when she first opened up Team Brooke. It all started during their junior year at Duke.

_He walked into their house smiling. His book had just been announced as a New York Times Bestseller. His story about Brooke and Beth had made it to the top of the New York Times Bestseller's list. He is ready to celebrate. To finally let Brooke read the book that describes his never ending love for her and their daughter. She is sleeping next to their daughter in her huge bed. On her lap lays a piece of paper that he picks up. It is a logo for a company called Team Brooke. Further in the notebook he sees many sketches of clothes. Amazing designs. _

_When she wakes up an hour or so later he has decided what to do. She is totally shocked when he tells her he wants to use his book money to pay to start up her company. In that moment she began opening her heart up to him in a way she never had before. Not only as the mother of his child. But also as a girl who could fall in love with this strong and supportive man. _

This memory leads her to a more bitter memory. The moment she realized that no matter how in love with him she was he could never be hers. They had hurt each other too bad. She let him go.

_They were planning on going on their first date tonight. They had grown so close in the last 4 years and she thinks she is finally ready to let him in again. Of course it will be hard. But they will survive and hopefully spend the rest of their lives together. But then of course she gets nervous. She starts to feel like maybe this is wrong. When Lucas comes back from dropping Beth off she is already in full freak out mode. So when he walks in the door she is ready to call the date off she gives him numerous reason. All of which they have talked about before. But this time he isn't supportive about it. She looks at the floor knowing that if she looks at him she will cave, "Lucas, what happens if this doesn't work. We will have got Beth's hopes up all for nothing."_

_He snaps. She has been doing this for almost a year now. Getting his hopes up just to crush them when he is so close. "BROOKE! DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT! IT IS SIMPLE!"_

"_I'm scared Luke. What if this doesn't work. It would crush Beth."_

"_WHY DO YOU ASSUME IT WON'T WORK BROOKE?"_

"_BECAUSE IT HAS NEVER WORKED BEFORE. YOU ALWAYS GO RUNNING BACK TO PEYTON. WHAT IS DIFFERENT THIS TIME."_

"_I guess nothing is different," he says indifferently, "I will just leave you be. I can't fight for both of us anymore. It isn't fair to me." And with that he walks out the door. He walks to the nearest bar and orders tequila and lots of it. He keeps drinking it until he cant remember a thing. He doesn't exactly remember anything after that. _

_Meanwhile Brooke is sitting at home crying. What had she done? She had lost him forever that's what. She falls asleep crying. But in the morning she thinks maybe if she can go and talk to him. Apologize and fix things that they can still be together. Because life without him seems too cruel a fate for her to face. When she opens the door to his room however, she finds him laying in bed asleep and naked with none other than her curly ex-best friend._

Haley's voice pulls her out of the terrible memory. "So tell me more about this Julian guy. What's he like?" Just as Haley says this her phone goes off.

Text from: Lucas

She left…. I think it's over this time. I need you Brooke. Come over?

She looks up at Haley. "Peyton has left again and Lucas needs me. Can I call you later?"

"Of course Brooke. Go take care of Luke. He needs you." Haley sighs. If only the two of them could figure out how much they needed each other.

Brooke pulls out her phone and quickly responds.

Message To: Lucas

I will be there as soon as possible. Hang tight buddy.

As he sits waiting for her he can't help but think that he and Peyton might be over for good. And if that is the case. Maybe he and Brooke could have another chance.

As she walks in the door she takes a deep breath. If it is really over between Peyton and Lucas this may be her chance. She takes a breath. It's now or never. She walks in to find Lucas on his couch holding the ring in his hand with the picture on the table. He walks over and leans down, dropping a kiss on his forehead before sitting down next time him. "What happened Luke? I knew she was mad, but I never thought it would lead to this."

"She just started slipping into her typical bullshit! It is over Brooke. I can't deal with this anymore. She pushes me into an argument every time she is here. I can't be with someone like that. I just can't. She isn't you." He whispers that last part so softly she almost can't make out what he is saying. Almost.

_Note- I know this is short. But I wanted to leave off her. It is my incentive to update faster this time._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Your Fiancé

"_She just started slipping into her typical bullshit! It is over Brooke. I can't deal with this anymore. She pushes me into an argument every time she is here. I can't be with someone like that. I just can't. She isn't you." He whispers that last part so softly she almost can't make out what he is saying. Almost._

"Luke you don't mean that. You're just upset. This will all blow over." This is it. Moment of truth. She had decided that if it's really over then she needs to tell him how she feels. Now.

"No Brooke, I am serious. It's over between me and her. And I know we don't have a chance. But I can't be with someone who doesn't understand that my daughter comes first." Lucas sighs. If he could just be with Brooke his life would be perfect.

"What if you could be with me?" Brooke closes her eyes. No turning back now.

"What are you saying Brooke?" He is totally confused now.

"I am saying… that I want to be with you Lucas. We have been dancing around this issue for a long time now."

"Don't joke with me Brooke. Because I might just take you seriously." He is scared now. She is saying exactly what he wants to hear. But what if she doesn't mean it?

"I'm ready Lucas. I wanna be a family. We have to take things really slow. But I think I'm ready." Brooke reaches for his hand. He just looks at for a minute. When he doesn't say anything she speaks again, "I'm sorry." As she pulls her hands away her voice falters as she wipes a tear away. "I just thought that," she stops as he holds his finger up to her lips. He leans forward and kisses her softly.

"Brooke," Lucas responds breathlessly, "I want to be with you just as bad as I did 6 years ago. But not like this. Not until I have cleared up everything with Peyton and it is official over. I refuse to put you and Beth through this again. "

"Lucas," Brooke responds hesitantly, "I know you're just trying to protect me, but stop. I can handle it. Peyton doesn't scare me. I'm sick of letting Peyton dictate us. I just want to be with you Lucas."

"And I want to be with you too Brooke. So I am going to fly down to Miami tonight and clear up everything. I'm going to end it with Peyton for good. Then as soon as I get home you, me, and Beth are going to be a family again." Lucas knows that he can't screw things up with the brunette again.

"Ok Lucas. Why don't we go pick up Beth. She will miss you while you are in Miami." To say she is worried is the understatement of the year. Peyton has a way of constantly sucking Lucas back in. Of saying all the right things and getting her way. Her heart couldn't take that again.

"Brooke, wait, before we go I just wanna say one thing ok?" Lucas waits for her approval.

"Okay Luke." Brooke sighs not exactly knowing what is going to come out of his mouth.

"I love you. And nothing Peyton says is going to change that." He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you. I love you to Broody. Let's go get our favorite girl." Brooke smiles and they walk hand in hand to school to pick up Beth.

As Brooke and Beth sit waving and blowing kisses to him he realizes this is one of the hardest things he has to do. Get on a plane and leave the two girls he loves most to go face another girl. He contemplated how to handle this the whole plane to Miami. He decided the best route was to be direct and tell the truth. As he departed from the plane, he saw Peyton waiting with a huge smug smile. She thought she had won. "Hello Peyton" he said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself at him, "Baby I'm so glad you're here. I was so depressed after our fight."

"Peyton," he replies softly, "Let's just get back to your apartment. We need to talk."

"Ok Luke, you're scaring me." They rode the rest of the ride in complete silence.

When they got to her apartment he prepared himself for what was to come. As he stepped through the door he turned to her. "Peyton you should sit. We need to talk."

"Lucas? What is this about?" She replies shocked.

"Peyton I'm going to talk ok? And I just want you to listen and not say anything." Peyton nodded. "Ok. After our argument yesterday I realized something." Peyton smirks thinking that once and for all he is going to be hers. He has finally realized that Brooke is nothing. "I realized that I can't be with someone who doesn't realize how amazing my daughter is. And I can't be with someone who bad mouths Beth and Brooke. It's over Peyton."

"What no! Lucas we love each other. You are always saving me. It's true love always! You can't leave me." Peyton begins to cry, hoping that her tears will keep Lucas as her boy.

"No Peyton. I'm sorry but my family is what is important. That fight yesterday just made me realize what I have known in my heart since I was 16. My heart doesn't belong to you. And it never has. It belongs to two brunette girls back home. I'm sorry." Lucas stands up getting ready to leave.

"Luke no! You said you love me! You said you wouldn't leave me! I have been the one you have crushed on since forever. I was the one next to you when your dreams came true. It has and always will be me in your heart." Peyton grabs his arm and pulls him back to her.

"Brooke was there first. She sent me to you and that is the only reason why I came to you after we won the State Championship. And I have loved Brooke since I first kissed her I was too blind to see it. She and our daughter mean everything to me. I can't wait to get home and start our lives together. And someday I hope you find the happiness I know I will have with Brooke." Lucas sighed already exhausted from fighting with her.

"Lucas you will come running back to me. And I won't be waiting for you." Peyton yells as he walks towards the door.

"Good, because I don't want you to wait for me. Whether or not Brooke and I make this work, I would rather be alone then with someone other than my Pretty Girl." And with that Lucas closed the door behind him, and closed that chapter of his life.


End file.
